finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmogony
Cosmogony is a book or a series of books in Final Fantasy XV that tell the legends of astrals and the world of Eos. A young Noctis Lucis Caelum is seen reading a Cosmogony book in a flashback, and the books are found scattered around Eos for the player to find and read. There are eight books the player can find. Cosmogony appears to not be a book directly dictated by the divine, but having been written by mortals based on what they know of Eos's history and folklore. List of books The Hexatheon Location: Galdin Quay :Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. :Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. :Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. :Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. :Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. :Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire. :Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos. The book details the six astrals that are the gods of Eos: Titan, the god of earth known for his tenacity; Ramuh, the god of lightning known for his wisdom; Shiva, the goddess of ice known for her compassion; Leviathan, the goddess of water known for her fierce temper; Bahamut, the leader of the astrals; and Ifrit, the god of fire known as the "black sheep" of his brethren. The Hexatheon and Their Divine Host Location: Taelpar Rest Area :It is said that, in the beginning, the Six fought side by side with mankind. Even so, the deities themselves seldom appeared before mortals, and instead sent loyal servants to convey their divine will to the Oracle. These servants are known as Messengers, and they number twenty-four. The Oracle is a human able to commune with the astrals. This ability is passed along their bloodline. Rather than appearing in the mortal realm with physical bodies, the astrals would instead communicate with mankind via the Oracle by sending out Messengers. According to this Cosmogony entry there would be twenty-four Messengers, but in Final Fantasy XV only one known Messenger is seen: Gentiana. When the young Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Prince Noctis read Cosmogony, Luna shows Noctis a page that has Gentiana with angel wings before a king and an Oracle. It appears that a winged Umbra and Pryna are with her; Luna's two dogs. Whether the dogs are also divine messengers is never specified, but Luna uses Umbra as a messenger and the dog appears to be magical, able to go anywhere Luna sends him to, and with an unnaturally long lifespan for a dog. Talking to Umbra will also let the player to "go back in time" to previous segments of the game, but this could be considered purely a gameplay feature. Pryna is said to have died alongside Luna, which could imply a spiritual connection. However, the dogs are characterized somewhat differently in the Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV series, where they are both puppies. The Covenant Location: Lestallum, outside the Leville hotel :The earliest accounts of covenants are found in ancient times dating back to the time of the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. According to such tomes, the rites are a means by which the Oracle summoned forth the gods, that she might make the will of mortals known to the divine. The astrals are known to forge covenants with humans, and thus lend the person the their aid at their own judgment. The astrals who have forged a covenant with a human will manifest with their corporeal forms to aid said person in often devastating means. The Oracle is said to have summoned forth the astrals due to her power to commune with them. The Oracle Location: Wiz Chocobo Post :In the distant past, Bahamut, the Draconian, descended to the mortal realm and graced the people of Tenebrae. From among them, he handpicked a pious maiden and bestowed upon her the power of the Stars and his trident. Using these gifts for the good of all, she became the first Oracle—she who joins heaven and earth. Bahamut is said to have handpicked the first Oracle from the land of Tenebrae, gifting her the powers their bloodline still wields in the present day. The Trident of the Oracle is said to originate from him as well. The Oracles thus became the link between the gods and humans. The Revelation Location: Meldacio Hunter HQ :Trials by which the Six grant their blessing at first mentioned in the ancient tomes dating back to the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. Revelations left great devastation in their wake, with entire cities being laid to ruin, and people saw them as tests of their faith. The astrals' appearance in the mortal realm to forge a covenant with the Oracle's chosen is said to have led to great catastrophes with entire cities being demolished in their wake. The person who forges a covenant with an astral must fight them, and the power of the gods is destructive. According to legends the kings of Lucis used to forge pacts with the astrals. The kings wield special powers due to their bloodline similar to the Oracles', and thus could withstand the trials and fight the astrals to forge covenants with them. No title Location: Cape Caem in the basement of the Lighthouse :O'er rotted Soil, under blighted sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. "Long live the Line, and this Stone divine, For the Night when All comes to Naught." 15:2 "Nadir" This passage tells of the Starscourge, a plague of darkness that threatens to plunge Eos into an eternal night. The "Wicked" is Ifrit. The Lucian kings have the "light of the gods", as they are the other astrals' "weapon" for eventually banishing the darkness from the world, and bring "peace long besought". The "line" refers to the kings' bloodline, the "Stone divine" refers to the Crystal that empowers the kings, and the "night when all comes to naught" refers to the fated time when the world will be shrouded in an endless night. It was first shown at the end of Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae against the . The Crystal Location: Altissia, Maagho restaurant :There once lived a man, born to a mortal but blessed with powers divine. Conjuring a collection of glaives he dispelled the darkness plaguing our star. As a reward for his efforts, the god granted him a holy Stone—the Crystal, which he was to guard at all costs, for it would one day choose a King to see us through the coming disaster and lead us to salvation. This passage speaks of the man who became the origin of the Lucian kings' bloodline as he was blessed by Bahamut. One of his new powers was Armiger, the ability to conjure weapons made of light that let him fight the darkness. He was given the Crystal to protect with knowledge that one day his ancestor would become the Chosen King who will save the world. The cover of Cosmogony shows Bahamut giving the Crystal to a king, and a page within shows the same king with Messengers from gods. Who this king is, is unknown. It could be Ardyn Izunia, who was originally chosen to save Eos but was cast aside when his soul became corrupted, and another was chosen by the Crystal in his stead. The page with the king and the Messengers shows one of the Messengers to be Gentiana. When Ardyn meets Gentiana on the train to Gralea he remarks, it to be "the face you wore that day", suggesting Ardyn has met Gentiana as the Messenger before. Her true identity is Shiva. However, no "fallen king" is mentioned anywhere within the Cosmogony. It is implied any trace of Ardyn was intentionally scrubbed from history, possibly by the Lucian royal line. The Ring Location: Tenebrae :Before falling into eternal slumber, the Six bequeathed unto man one last treasure; a ring. Yet who among us was fit to possess this gift of the gods? After some time, the ring was transferred to the hands of a man blessed with powers divine, ultimately developing the mark identifying one fit to rule. The Ring of the Lucii was gifted to mankind by the astrals before they largely disappeared from the mortal realm and became characters of legend. The ring became an heirloom to the Lucian royal family, and is to be wielded by the king of Lucis. The passage speaks nothing of the ring's power to connect the Lucian bloodline across generations until one of them can become the True King. Though the prophecy of the King of Light is known, the role of the Ring of the Lucii doesn't seem to be public knowledge: to most of the world, the ring is known as the identifier of the ruling monarch. Gallery FFXV TGS Young Noctis and Gentiana.jpg|Young Noctis with Cosmogony. Cosmogony-Illustration-FFXV.png|An illustration in Cosmogony. Cosmogony-FFXV.png|''Cosmogony'' in Lestallum. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Written works